Another scenario
by The Final Order
Summary: "When I had first saw them, they treated me with kindness and welcomed me with open arms. Year's later I was betrayed for a mistake I had made." Humanized ponies. Might change to M later due to bloodshed. Mild cursing.


I regret nothing I have done. I have been busy with my first year of High School, and summer school. Half way through that I have gotten a new computer, and have been having fun playing the games I can run on it.

I want to say something before I piss off the fans of this original work, I thought my own idea was shit after I reread it. So here is something new.

Forgive me, don't forgive me, it's all the same.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was dark, so very, very dark.

It had been a long day… a very, very long day. It had been tiring, but he knew he had to stay awake, for if he didn't he feared that he would be succumbed into eternal darkness. Not that it really mattered now, but he didn't want to die.

He slowly rose his right hand, trying to regain feeling in it. When he heard the sound of chains, he stopped; fearing that he might catch a guard's attention. Slowly he started to shake his hand, back and forth, back and forth.

The chain rattled again, not as loud as last time but he feared for the worst. Luckily his right hand was awake now. Slowly he set it back down, making little noise, but to his ears it was too loud. He repeated the process on his left hand.

After he started to feel awake once again, he slowly adjusted his eyes to the darkness. He could make out only three thing's though, a table; which was right in front of him, a pair of utensils, and a bag. He knew what the utensils actually were and what was in the bag, but he didn't want to dwell on that.

He also knew where he was, but didn't know 'where' he was. Even though he had to stay awake at all times, he had a sack cover his head when he entered. Which was shocking, seeing as he wasn't even able to be touch by anyone with his ultimate barrier; but he really shouldn't be that surprised, seeing as how two GENIN had broken through it, on the same day!

Though he shouldn't be complaining, for he was a Genin but with a skill rank was of a Jounin, thus hurting his pride.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his center, reaching for his chakra. Grabbing it like someone who had had found a water bottle in the dunes of the Sand Village, he pulled; accidently releasing a pulse of chakra.

He froze, holding his breath as he heightened his ears to hear if anyone was coming. Thankfully not as a minute had passed before he let out a breath as he opened his eyes.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed two thing's wrong.

1) The lights were on.

2) There was a man sitting right in front of him, with his arm crossed, and legs on the table.

There wasn't even enough time to think as a hand had grabbed the back of his head and slammed it on the table in front of him, his ultimate protection not there to save him from the pain as his nose was broken.

The hand had grabbed on the back of his hair as soon as his face compact; and pulled him up. Tasting blood in his mouth, he spit it out. Glaring at the man in front of him, he took a second to take in the details.

The man was wearing the uniform of a Konoha ANBU and the mask of a fox, but it had the cheeks sucked in, giving a look of a human form of death. Noticing that the man in front of him was not the one holding his head, he tilted his head and saw a woman, she had the same uniform but different mask. The woman behind him had the mask of a Cat, and had blue color on it.

"So, are you ready to tell us where he is," Fox said, as he removed his legs from the table and moved closer to the table. "or will we have to argue about this again?"

He had dealt with Fox and Cat before. He had first met them four days ago when he was first brought here. They had fed him and dressed him, the necessaries, then beaten him at random moments. He couldn't really decide to hate them or like them, for they treated much better than home, and much worse at the same time.

"Again, I don't know where he is." He said as Fox sat there in silence. Six seconds had passed before he nodded and felt his head/hair get pulled back, making him face the ceiling. He was blinded by the light that shined above him, until he saw an elbow be brought down onto his face. His nose pain intensified as he let loose a scream and tried to grab his face, useless as the chains held him down.

"You know, I don't like doing this, and I bet Cat here wants to stop hurting you too, seeing how she likes kids and all, but your forcing us to do this. So just let's get this over with. Where is he?" Fox said, repeating the last line in a slightly, almost unnoticeably, higher voice.

"I-I d-d-don-don't know!" He stuttered in between sobs. A full minute of silence passed Fox stared at the boy, not a word passed as Fox once again nodded. With a jolt, the kid's chair was pulled back and a fist went straight to the kid's stomach. The punch was strong enough to make the kid lean forward and vomit. Cat must have not been holding back. After he was done vomiting, he was treated with dessert as a kick landed on his face. It hurt too much.

"Again, one more time," Fox said slowly. "where is Naruto Uzumaki!?"

* * *

><p>Ok, how was it, good, bad?<p>

Well P.M. me if you want to know or need anything, that means ask private questions or you want something from me. (Simplified for people who dazed out)

Review's are always welcomed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
